1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a covering frame for supporting a canopy above a ground surface, more particularly to a covering frame which includes a supplementary canopy support member to help support the canopy.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional canopy support frame 11 which includes a leg frame 111 and a canopy support frame 112. A canopy 12 is spread and supported on the canopy support frame 112 to provide a shade from sunlight, rain or snow. As shown, the canopy 12 has a region (a) which is not directly supported by canopy support frame 112. As such, when the covering frame 11 is used under heavy rain or snow, the rain or snow is likely to accumulate on the canopy 12 at the region (a), thereby resulting in sinking of the canopy 12 at the region (a). The weight of the rain or snow that accumulated on the canopy 12 at the region (a) might result in breakage of the canopy 12. Even though the canopy 12 may be relatively stiff, the load applied to the leg frame 111 by the weight of the accumulated rain or snow will likely result in collapsing of the entire covering frame 11 due to insufficient strength of the leg frame 111.